Turbo
by VampireApple
Summary: "Fury's Spirit Animal is a snail."


_Seeing the movie Turbo isn't necessary, but this will be funnier if you have. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Turbo.

. . .

"Fury's Spirit Animal is a snail." With that opening gambit Clint calmly sad down to breakfast like his statement made sense.

Silence filled the air. Thor thought a bear would be more appropriate but would reserve judgment until Clint made his case. Natasha probably already knew what the hell Clint was talking about. Steve refused to be bated. Bruce ignored the crazy with the ease of long practice.

Despite himself Tony was curious. "Is that some sort of Circus Voodoo?"

"Nope."

Thor waited. "Will you explain?"

"Its in a movie."

"A movie." Steve's tone was filled with doubt.

"Yup."

"What movie?" Tony asked.

"Turbo." Three blank stares was all Clint got in reply. "If you watch it, you'll understand."

"Let's watch it now," Natasha spoke up.

"We have to clean up first," Steve said quickly.

There were grumblings but within half an hour everyone was in front of the TV. Bruce settled in for a nap. Natasha started to paint her nails. Steve, Tony, Clint and Thor made themselves comfortable to actually watch the movie.

"This is a kids movie," Tony sated the obvious.

Clint did not feel the need to reply.

"How did you even know about this movie?" Tony pressed.

"Tony, shut up," Steve said.

Tony sulked but did as told.

.

.

.

_Just quit it with the speed stuff._

_I can't help it. Its in me._

_Hm, no. Its not in you._

_Says who?_

_Nature. Mother Nature, Maybe you've heard of her? We all have our limitations, Theo. The sooner you accept the dull, miserable reality of your existence the happier you'll be_.

"I like the brother," Natasha said.

.

.

.

_A little far from home, aren't cha, Garden Snail?_

Clint smacked Tony on the arm. "That's the Fury Snail."

"Ouch," Tony rubbed his arm.

_Now, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear what I clearly just heard. _

"That does sound like Fury," Thor observed.

_Its simple. The first one to the top of that shooting star wins._

As Tony, Clint, Steve and Thor watched the action scene where the snails raced across electrical wires they sincerely got into the spirit of the movie.

_Who's slowest now, Garden Snail?_

"I'll admit, the Fury Snail is cool," Steve said.

"Agreed," Thor said.

.

.

.

_Oh, we're going to Indianapolis, Chet. Don't you worry your chubby little face about that. Alright team, Snail Up!_

"Guys," Clint said "the Fury Snail just kidnapped a bus full of people."

"Well, it does sound like something Fury might do," Steve admitted

"With less flamboyance," Thor commented.

"I like his style though," Tony said.

.

.

.

_Are you crazy!_

_-smack-_

_Yeah, I'm crazy! What made you think I was sane!_

"Definitely Fury," Tony muttered.

.

.

.

_Now, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear what I clearly just heard. _

"Not only does he commandeer people, but he tames his most mighty foe," Thor said with satisfaction. "The Snail is a worthy Spirit Animal for Fury."

.

.

.

_Finish this!_

_I can't._

_Oh, yes you can. You're right, you know. Its always been in you. Now, I just did not face every fear known to snail kin to come down here and watch you hide in your shell. I'm sitting on a snail, for crying out loud! Now, my little brother never gives up. That's the best thing about you. So you get out of there and you win this, Turbo._

Tony opened his mouth.

From his doze Bruce smacked him. He could communicate a lot of thing through a smack. This one said 'do not compare Steve to the brother and mocking Steve's speeches, therefore ruining the peace we've had the whole movie, and the ending of said movie or there will be consequences'.

Tony closed his mouth.

.

.

.

"That was a good movie," Tony said as he stretched. "But you know what we have to do now."

"I do," Clint agreed.

.

.

.

Fury knew the 'how' part of the question. That was Clint, possibly with the help of Natasha. The 'why' however… Why was there a 10 gallon terrarium, a snail's paradise, complete with snail, on his desk? He might never know. He was also experienced enough in politics, espionage, warfare and the Avengers to know he might not want to ever know the answer. He did take great pleasure in making Phil take care of the animal. That made it worth it.

. . .

_I would like to say that as a 24 year old I watched the movie Turbo because of some small child in my life, but, nope. I watched it because I like kids movies. I would totally recommend Turbo, and meet the Croods. _


End file.
